TEBD: Spotlight Extra 2  Neo ZFighters
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: *Takes place after Spotlight 2: Kuki Sanban* The Story of the Neo Z-Fighters
1. Chapter 1

Terra Earth Blaze Drive: Spotlight Extra 2 - Neo Z-Fighters

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

The Founding members of the Neo Z-Fighters

**Jayden Athrun**, Descendant of Samuel Athrun, According to his Great Great Grandfather David Athrun his Ancestor: Samuel Athrun was in the woods of Canada. he found himself in the center of a open road and was struck by a moving Semi-Struck the hit in run damaged his head. He was later found by a elder couple who nurse him back to health since he had no memory of who is he or where he come from so the Elderly Couple decided to raise him as their own son and giving him the name Samuel. Davis' Great Great Grandson Jayden Athrun read up on the adventures of Son Goku and the Z-Fighters when he was 8 years old now he has completed his Training at the Plumer Academy and has return to Exia Earth.

**Koushin Kairen**, He's the grandson of Exia Earth pervious President. His father is the ambassador who is current on Planet Terra. Koushin's family are the Descendants of Hyo Kairen who fought along side Samuel years ago when a demon known as Ghaos the Demon warlord attacked Exia Earth. Each member of Koushin's Family have a birthmark which is the Dharma Wheel found in Buddhism.

**Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson** , also known as Ben 10 he is well known since he reached his Teens. The Ultimatrix Ben uses it to replace the orginal Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax in order to prevent him from taking over the Universe. It resembles a gauntlet of sorts more so than the Alien Force wrist watch-style Omnitrix recalibration.

**Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson**, Ben's Cousin. Given her Anodite heritage, Gwen is capable of the manipulation of an energy form, called "Mana". She also has a wide range of other magic-oriented abilities; such as dowsing, telepathy and clairvoyance.

**Kevin Ethan Levin**, a former enemy of Ben who joins him and his Cousin Gwen. Kevin is a Human/Osmosian hybrid. Kevin's powers generally revolve around absorption, either of energy, DNA, life force, or of matter.

**Wallabee Beatles** formely known as Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door, After the 2nd Shadow Rage War end he felt guilty for leaving Numbuh 3 behind which cause her to be scared by the war. He soon resign from the KND and been on his own since then.

**Kuki Sanban**, Formely known as Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door, After a traumatic even during the 2nd Shadow Rage War Kuki not only resign from the KND she also denounced her Codename Numbuh 3 stated that Numbuh 3 have died when Principal Sauerbraten's men killed 7 Japanese KND Operatives in front of her. During that time Kuki found out that her Family has ties with The Arashikage Clan dated back to the day reign of the Tokugawa Perioid.

**Arnold P Shortman**, another Gradurate from the Plumer Academy. Arnold joined the Plumers after the end of the Shadow Rage War due to developing a very strong sense of Justice. His fighting style is known as the Raikou Hadouken Ryuu, a newly formed martial arts academy made popular due to Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science. Arnold is one of the few people who have full knowledge of the Hiryu Shoten Ha a Technique from the New Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

**Helga G Pataki**, a Classmate of Arnold who followed him to the Plumer Academy. Helga is one of a few people who don't believe is fate and Predetermine destines. She's master of her own Fighting Style known as Raging Storm (aka Moretsu Arashi Kempo)

**Arthur T. Read**, a Furrnenoids Aardvark from Elwood City, During the 2nd Shadow Rage War he and his DW was saved by a Plumer. After the war ended he joined the Plumers so he can return the favor one of the them did for him and DW. Arthur is also a Student of the New Turtle School but learn some skills of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School since he doesn't like using the Power role.

**Francine Alice Frensky**, Like Helga Francine followed Arthur to the Plumer Academy, She may be a Tomboy but Francine have not forgot how to act like a lady. Her special skills is water base attacks.

Takes place after Spotlight 2: Kuki Sanban

Now in Hong Kong China while evading S.H.I.E.L.D Jimmy Nixon McGarfield and his assistant Anna hid away from them. Jimmy Nixon McGarfield has hired a guide to lead him to a vault that hold and artifact called the Devil's Crest.

"How long is it?" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield yelled

The Guide turned around and said "Before I take you the Hidden Vault I must asked why? What do you want the Devil's Crest?"

"I heard that who ever hold can hold forth Demons of the Gates of Hell aka Inferno. I plan to use against S.H.I.E.L.D Show Fury that I'll not be arrest that easily like the others." Jimmy Nixon McGarfield said

Guide gets a shocked look on his face "You're planning to wedge war on S.H.I.E.L.D are you mad?"

"You bet I'm Mad, because of someone has the nerve to tell Fury about us! This is all Micheal Dais Fault. If he haven't interfered with Father's plan this would never have happine." Jimmy Nixon McGarfield said

"You one sad little man, that brave Mobian have saved countless lives from a War that Man started. If only people like you haven't followed him into ruin Judgment would never have befallen on you all, Sorry I shall not allow you to have the Crest." The Honor Roll surround the Guide, A Hall Squad member held a Laser gun toward the man's head

"This is not a request old man now get moving!" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield yelled

"You're a fool! You action will doom us all if you use the Crest." The Guide said

The Guide is force to lead Jimmy Nixon McGarfield to the vault, One of the Honor Roll Members push the doors open and Jimmy Nixon McGarfield walked and found a Crest with Satanic Symbols over it "Now that Nick Fury we'll see how hunt down who. I have no use for this Guide get rid of him."

Meanwhile a Plumer ship enters Exia Earth "Okay this is as far I can take you two, You're on your own from here." Arthur Read jumps out the ship, Afterward the Plumer ship takes off back into Space

"This is my first time Hong Kong I may as well look around before I head back to the US" Arthur walk around Hong Kong as he walk down a busy Street he see here someone calling for help.

Arthur head into a field and see the Honor Roll getting ready to throw a Molotov Cocktail at the Guide. As one of the Honor Roll was about to the Molotov Cocktail Arthur takes his Thunder Blade and breaks the bottom causing one of Honor Roll to be caught on fire. Then Arthur jumps down from the sky "You let that man go right now!"

Arnold teleported into the Scene using Instant Transmission "Care to tell me what you plan to do with a Molotov Cocktail?"

Arthur slams his sword into the ground and shocks the Honor Roll with lightning bolt.  
>followed by Arnold raise his fist upward while forming a Tornado around himself The Honor Roll are blow into the sky and lands back on the ground face first.<p>

Arthur turned towards the Guide and help him to his feet "It's all right sir they won't hurt you anymore."

"You two are Plumers, You must stop their leader I beg you!"

"What did they force you to do?" Arnold asked

"I was force to take their leader to a Vault, He has the Devil's Crest. I didn't want to do it but they held me at Gun point." The guide Explained

"What's this Devil's Crest?" Arthur asked

"It A Magic Artifact that has the power to enable the whoever welds it to summon demons from the Gates of Hell. Their leader plans to use it against S.H.I.E.L.D you must warn Nick Fury." the two see a reddish aura due west from Hong Kong "dear lord no!"

situated within the mountains a Village is under attacked by Demons Inside the Village houses are set on fire as the Hall Squad did the sweep up "It actually works, This should get Nick Fury's attention." Jimmy Nixon McGarfield said

Hours later Jayden and Koushin enters the Scene "This is Place where that S.O.S came from." Jayden said

"why would someone attack a village in china?" Koushin said to himself but then he sensed two power Levels

Both Arnold and Arthur landed on the ground "That Aura come from here" Arnold said

"Darn it why attack this Village these people done anything wrong." Arthur asked himself

"It's you two I seen you at the Plumer Academy about 3 years ago" Jayden said

Just then a jet place lands on the ground and Ben, Gwen and Kevin comes right out of the Jet

"Hey 3 of those guys are plumers" Kevin said

"Arthur and I recently completed our training at the Academy. So as of right now we're rookies" Arnold said

Ben looked around "So did you guys know what happine here?"

"Whoever did this used something called the Devil's Crest to do it Whoever uses it as the power to summon Demons from the Gates of Hell. Their leader force a Guide to lead them to the vault." Arthur said

Gwen asked "Would their leader's name be Jimmy Nixon McGarfield the so called Fourth Grade President-for-life?"

"Fourth Grade President-for-life? He must be about our ages by now and can he still be called Fourth Grade President-for-life unless he been left back 3 or 4 times" Arnold said

"Whoever this Jimmy Nixon McGarfield is he plan to use the Crest to wedge a all out assault on S.H.I.E.L.D." Arthur said

"We have to get to New York since SHIELD HQ is found there" Arnold said

Now in New New York the Ben 10 Jet lands in the center of Arnold's Neighborhood "Do you have to park this Jet in the center of the Street" Arnold asked

"I don't hear anyone blowing their horns at us." Kevin said

"Ben and the others jump out of the Jet when Arnold see Helga and Phoebe "It's about time you came back over there where did they drop you at and why the Aardvark doing with you?" Helga said

"Wait a sce she's from the Academy also?" Gwen asked

"hate to say it by yes, she kinda followed me there" Arnold said

Helga went toward Arnold and said "You still haven't told your reason for joining these Plumers anyway?"

"It's Personal one of reason behind my decision to join is because of people who where lost 3 years ago during the 2nd Shadow Rage War. I wanted to keep that from happine again." Arnold said

"You're only one human Arnold you can stop one person from sparking up a war." Helga said

"Even if I can't I'll do what I want to save those who are unable to fend for themselves." Arnold said

"My reason is to return the favor one Plumer did when he saved me and my sister DW, I wouldn't be here If that Plumer didn't saved us from those Teen Ninjas." Arthur said

"I see Arnold's reason is to protect others from harm and yours is repay the favor one Plumer did when he save both you and your sister." Ben said

"At least they both have their own reason what's your reason since you asked Arnold's" Jayden when Helga notice something wrapped around his waistline

"Like I'll tell some you my reason for following him to the Academy" Helga said

"You can ask her that later Later Jayden. Helga Arnold said that you and Phoebe met a Former member of KND Sector V?" Arnold asked

"You're talking about that Elmo Japanese-American Girl in green last I hear she been seen where in Lower Manhattan. Why?" Helga asked

"We have to warn her, S.H.I.E.L.D is in danger we have to warn them before he start attacking the Helicarrier" Arnold said

"one of her enemies Jimmy Nixon McGarfield have in his hands called the Devil's Crest?" Ben said

"The Devil's Crest? But Sqaud 2 have sealed that away 1,000 years ago" Phoebe said

"Judging by your power Level I guessing that you're a Soul Reaper in Gigai Form?" Jayden said

"Since you know that Phoebe is a Soul Reaper you should know that her mom is a Plumer also while her dad his a Soul Reaper and Lieutenant of a Earth bound Guard Sqaud" Helga said

"If This KND Member is here then we should get to her. Since her may try to attack her." Arthur said

"Maybe so but I don't think it's wise to drag here back to a Battle Field that Turamatized her during the war. She saw 7 people died right in fornt of her as they Shielded her from her attacker. I think she wanted to get away from all of that." Phoebe said

"I think this Kuki Sanban you and Helga met is a coward" Harold said

Just then Wally came out of nowhere and attacked Harold "TAKE THAT BACK!" Wally slams Harold into the ground And started to punch him in the face

"Help me this guy is crazy!" Harold yelled

"You want crazy!"

Francine came and grabs Wally's arm and said "That's enough!"

"Claim down Wallace you can go beat up someone because of someone insulted your friend." Koushin said

"But it was my fault she got Traumatize I should never had left her side when we were in Tokyo." Wally said

everyone eise sense 6 demonic Power Levels, 6 Hell Demons appeared out of the ground Phoebe quickly jumped out of her Gigai

"Ahhhhhhhhhh MONSTERS!" Harold yelled as he started to piss his shorts

"Get Harold way from here" Phoebe said

Phoebe's Gigai grabbed Harold and took off "There's two of you? does Gerald knows about this" Harold asked

"Nope Miss Phoebe never told him about this" Phoebe Gigai said

Jimmy Nixon McGarfield steps out of the Shadows "Well Numbuh 4 it's been while."

"Don't call me that I'm not worthy of being called Numbuh 4 after what happine to Kuki." Wally yelled

"Oh boo hoo that all of Sector V should know seen this coming. Kuki would have died but 7 of ya Kids Next Door have to foolishly throw their lives away from her sake and then someone meddler from GIJOE came and saved her as well" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield mocked

"Jimmy Nixon McGarfield it's people like you that forced me to join the plumers in order to keep guys like you from spreading death and chaos across this Planet Do you enjoy the pain of suffering you're about to and will cause on to others?." Arnold yelled

"What do you think Football Head" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield said

"Hey only get to call him that" Helga said

"You think one human can control these demons it's only a matter of time when those demons will turn on you." Phoebe warned Jimmy Nixon McGarfield

"Don't be foolish Jimmy Nixon McGarfield if what Phoebe said it true then that means know no human will be unable to control these demons for much long." Gwen said

"Don't give me you useless warnings with this Crest I shall destroy S.H.I.E.L.D and when I'm done with S.H.I.E.L.D I'll finish what those Ice Cream started with Numbuh 3.

"If you lay one hand on her and I'll snap your neck off!" Wally roared

The Hell Demon charges right at Jayden, Jayden blocks one demon claw with one hand, Jayden shoots a Blast of energy from his palm right at the Demon's chest "Palm of Destruction!"

Ben transform into Four Arms "**FOURARMS**" by clapping all four hands together Four Arms create strong short-to-long range shockwaves and blew away the Hell Demons

Phoebe shoots out a beam of Ice right at the Hell Demons "**Heyerdahl Kobujutsu Ougi: Winter blast**"

By Doing an uppercut motion with his sword Arthur sends out a Arc wave towards the now frozen Demons "**Raijin Zan!**" All 6 Hell Demons where sliced in half

"No way how could you is able to defeat them." Jimmy Nixon McGarfield said

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" Gwen said

"So fork off the Crest before I rip it from your hands" Helga said

"Never! I'll never hand this over!" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield said

(BGM: [Vs Remilia Scarlet and Yukari Yakumo] 霧染のアムネイジア -Orchestral Style- )

Just the one of the Hall Sqaud Members fell into the ground with shrunken stuck to his body. Out of nowhere Kuki came and punches Jimmy Nixon McGarfield in his face giving him a black eye

"How dare you! All I wanted to is to be left alone but you people refuse to leave me be!" Kuki pulled out a Kunai

"No leave him alone!" Kuki turned around and threw the Kunai in Anna's right leg

"Okay I take it all back about the Elmo comment" Helga said

Kuki raises both of her hands above her head, and gathers energy between them "**MASENKO!**" The blast slams Jimmy Nixon McGarfield into a empty Transit bus

(Insert Song: 遙か彼方 by Rita)

Jimmy Nixon McGarfield gets up, now bleeding all over his hand he sees Kuki walked toward the damaged bus whole a sword with the Arashikage symbol on it. "What's going on here this is not the same Kuki Sanban from before"

"You people have raped me of my Childhood during that war!" Kuki grabs Jimmy Nixon McGarfield by his neck "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"You wouldn't get your hand bloody because of what happine to you on that day" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield tried to talk his way out of his death but no dice

Blossom (Fusion Fall style) came and block Kuki's sword from hitting Jimmy Nixon McGarfield "STOP! Killing him won't undo what happine what would Numbuh 1 said if he saw you like this?" Blossom said

"Kuki If you need to take you anger out on something it should be me, I the fool who left you behind thinking that I can take on Father on my own Micheal had to be the one who saved me ass. Jimmy Nixon McGarfield may be our sworn enemy but let S.H.I.E.L.D. deal with him" Wally said

"How could I blame you for what happine on that day, I..." Kuki said

"I know I feel the same way, Koushin has a point I'm the only who can ease the pain you're feeling." said Wally

Bubble and Buttercup (Fusion Fall Style) lead Nick Fury to the area and S.H.I.E.L.D Agents hand cuffed both Jimmy Nixon McGarfield and Anna and took them both away. "You think it's over?" Arthur asked

"It's hard to say since those Delightful Henchmen gone into hiding when S.H.I.E.L.D started making arrest" Ben said

"That mean there will be more of those guys who want to harm Kuki." Wally said

"I think she can handle herself and you Blossom why did you stop her what if that fat ass escape?" Helga gave Blossom a cold look

"I'm sorry but the law is the law" said Blossom

"Screw that!" Helga said

"Okay break it up" said Kevin

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Terra Earth Blaze Drive: Spotlight Extra 2 - Neo Z-Fighters

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

On Neo Earth inside a hidden Base in the West Blue a female Soul Reaper is being held inside a large tube "This girl managed to defeat the Hollow we send into that town"

"We have our orders we're to gather the information of this girl and present them to Dr. Vegapunk as soon as we can"

Meanwhile back on Exia Earth Ben called everyone to a remote area in the Appalachian Mountains in Up State New York. Arthur Read is the first one to show up "Ben I got your message what is this Tower: said Arthur

"I wanted to show everyone what Kevin and I came across while coming up here. It's a old Plumer Base that been around sense Grandpa Max was younger. After doing a few paper works at the main Plumer Base we're allowed to use it us our HQ." Ben said

Then Helga showed up and said "Hold up Tennyson why should we help you out?"

Aren't you a Plumer too? Anyway You may not noitce there are still some of those Delightful Henchmen out waiting for their chance to strike and S.H.I.E.L.D alone is not gonna aprehand them all they are gonna need help." Ben said

The Powerpuff Girls stood next to Helga and Buttercup said "She may be a Plumer but Why is she even here?"

Helga turned around and said "That's my buiness"

"You mean Football head over there?" Buttercup said

"Shut up Powerpuff tramp!" Helga yelled

"So Wally did Kuki mellow out from the other day?" Kevin asked

"Yes you can say that she starting to feel better." Wally answered

"So this tower was use by the Plumers" said Arthur

Now inside the Tower everyone see Dexter (Fusion Fall Style) working on his Computer "Hey aren't you that other boy genius besides Jimmy Neutorn" Helga asked

"I asked him if he get everything in working order." Ben said

"Okay since we're gonna be a team we're gonna need a name?" Wally asked

"It's been years since the Orginal Earth Special Force protected this planet in honor of their heroics we should call ourslaves the Neo Z-Fighters." Jayden said

"What you want to use that Lame name?" Helga said

"It's not lame, If it wasn't for Warriors like Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamacha, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten this Planet wouldn't be standing. We should at leats honor their memory they carry on their leagcy." Jayden said

Dexter turned his chair around and said "Okay if you guys are done talking you may want to see this?"

Ben look at the Computer Screen and see a S.O.S Message. "It's a coded Message and it coming from Neo Earth."

"Why would the Neo Earthnoids send a S.O.S Message. I think It's a fake" Helga said

Dexter decodes the Message "Looks can be deceveing Miss Pataki, It's a cry for help"

"We're Exia Earthnoids from Exia Earth why should we care what happines to Neo Earth and those Neo Earthnoids?" Helga said

"Now stop that! Have you forgotten that during Goku's Day both Neo and Exia Earth Co-Existed pecefully" Jayden asked

"No I haven't forgotten" Helga said

"As a Plumer you should be aware that We Plumers are Trained to protected eneyone in the Galaxy no matter what planet he or she is from that includes Neo Earth as well." Jayden said

"Not everyone on Neo Earth will agree with you on that." Helga said

"That's their choice. Dexter can you trace that signal to where it's coming from?" Jayden asked

"It's coming from a Neo Earth Town in the West Blue called Endsville" said Dexter

"ENDSVILLE!"

"In that case forget it! If it who I think it is she can eat a dick! Helga maybe right it could be a trap." Wally yelled

Kevin headlocks Wally and drag him towards the Jet "Let us fine out for ourslaves."

The Z-Jet race towards Neo Earth, After entering the West Blue sea the Z-Jet head towards Endsville.

"I'm telling you all now this it a mistaken head to that town" Wally said

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Gwen asked

"Back when we were with the KND a Neo Earth girl named Mandy tried to take it over." Kuki explained

"If this turn out to be trap your Cousin should Four Arm that Bitch." Wally said

"I'm not doing that, I don't even know who you're talking about" Said Ben

The Z-Jet ended up in a small town called Endsville "So this is Neo Earth, It's completely Different from Exia Earth." Jayden said while looking around

"Maybe it because it wasn't terroformed into what the Orginal Planet Earth was like." Helga said

From a far two men detected the group "Looks we have Exia Earthnoid and they are a bunch of Teenagers They must have came for that Substitute Soul Reaper we capture sound the alarm."

"Substitute Soul Reaper could they have capture one of them but how is that possible" Phoebe said

Now back with the group 5 men appered wearing Armor "Don't move Exia Earth scum!"

"Stop we're not here to fight you" Koushin said

one of the Armored men draws a red-yellow Beam Katana Sword out and rushes in, Phoebe is forced drew her Zanpakuto to block the beam Katana "Stand down we didn't come here to start a fight with you"

"Forget trying to explain thing Phoebe" Helga toss one soldier into a light pose

Gwen forms a mana barrier to block their attacker path, Just then the Grim Reaper came as the Armored men with his Scythe slamming it on the ground. Bubbles look towards her right "Wait you're-"

"You people come with me if you wish to live" Grim said

"Why so we can fall for her trap ncie try Bone breath!" Wally said

Ben transform into Rath and covers Wally's mouth "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN NUMBUH 4 YOU SHUT YOUR FACE FOR HERE ON OUT!"

The group escaped with Grim, Moments later outside of Endsville "You're the Grim Reaper what did you help us for especially me since I'm a Soul Reaper." Said Phoebe

"I had a feeling why you people would come here from Exia Earth. You notice Billy's SOS Message he had me send out." Grim said

"Oh okay Grim just what the hell is her game this time!" Wally asked

"You think this is some set up? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." the Grim Laughed so hard he fell to the ground

"What's so damn funny" Wally yelled

"He's Laughing because it's not a set up as you made your own self believe." Phoebe said

"Those Marines said that have Capture a Substitute Soul Reaper could it be one of the 3 Substitute Soul Reapers Phoebe mention before?" Jayden said

"It's not one of those 3, there's a 4th Substitute Soul Reaper. And it's Mandy." Grim said

"Mandy became a Substitute Soul Reaper but there's no record of her becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper Only Ichigo Kurosaki, Todd and Riley Daring" Phoebe said

"How did she became a Soul Reaper?" Kuki asked

"The same way Ichigo first became on, I told that girl would be a bad idea to becoming a Soul Reaper, knowing what they are planning." Grim said "Mandy became a Soul Reaper when she and Billy found a dying Soul Reaper. Before the man died he said warn the Captains of Project Ragnarok and transfer his power into her."

"That Sqaud member must have found out something about this Project Ragnarok and was killed trying to warn the Captains about it." Phoebe said

"Grim where is Mandy is being held at" Jayden said

"There's a Hidden base not far from Endsville" Grim said

"Wally you and Kuki should go since you both know her but becareful" Jayden said

Kuki and Wally head to the base and they found Mandy chained from her arms and Legs "Oh how the mighty have fallen" Wally mockingly teased Mandy

"It's been while Mandy Remeber us?" Kuki said

"Aren't you two a littie too old to be playing those Kiddie games you been playing." Mandy scoffed at the Former KND Members

"Nevermind that tell us Mandy, Just how someone like you get herself captured?" Wally demanded

Mandy explained how a group of Marine were told about her as the came cross her. They stated that they have plans for the powers she gained. When she refused to surrender himself a Missile was sent right into a House killing the people inside with no choice Mandy surrendered.

"So you have some good in you if you were a cold hearted person wouldn't surrender like that." Kuki said

"We'll help you and that big nose side kick escaped but no funny business alright!" Wally said

man along with Ex-Death was behind them "Stop right there you Exia Earth punks!"

"You're EX-Death what are you doing here?" Wally said

"So you're the ones behind this just what the hell are you people think you're doing?" Kuki demanded

"We learn about The Soul Reapers. We also viewing the battle between Hollows and Soul Reapers. From there we been working on away for the Sentinels and our Soldiers to adapt to the fighting skills Hollows, Soul Reapers, Arrancars and Visored our reason: to asure Neo Earth's victory over the United Fedreation of Planets."

"Ha! The conflict between Exia and Neo means nothing to me my reason to gain the power of the Void, and nothing more." Ex-Death said

Mandy foucs her Spiritual Pressure to break herself free "She's free but how!"

Mandy held out her hand and grab her Black Scythe "I don't give two shits about your fucking war with the Exia Earthnoids You'll not use me as your ginepig!"

Mandy threw her sycthe at the man slicing him in half "You Marines have picked the wrong person to mess with!"

"You Neo Earthnoids have made a mistake thinking you guys can contorl someone like her." Wally said

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha Tell me Mandy why take up the fight for the sake of others? is there someone you want to protect" Ex Death Mocks Mandy

"I have no one!" Mandy Shouted

"You're not a very good lair Mandy I can sense that there are people who you wish to protect, You may not care but deep down within you very soul you do" Ex Death continues to Mock Mandy

Mandy was about to attack Ex-Death but Phoebe takes her Zanpakuto and blocks Mandy's Black Scythe "What are you doing?" Mandy demanded

"Think about what you're doing?, unlike Bartz you can't out match Ex-Death in a fight he can destory you." Phoebe said

"Long live the Rebelling!" Said one Man as they all open fire on Ex-Death while setting the base on fire 

"I think we should leave before we get caught into the crossfire of all of this." Kuki said

"Ex-Death tell Zeke and those five old men that they all better Pray to God or whatever deity they all worship when I get my hands around one of them They'll not have any mercy for me!" Mandy stated in an enraged tone as her Spiritual Pressure obliterated the walls

all 4 run out of the base, 3 hours later back on Exia Earth "Looks like we made it out of there." Billy said

"What do we do with Billy and Mandy here?" Helga asked

"I'm gonna inform Captain Kira about her." Phoebe was about to leave but Mandy grabed by the shirt

"Before you go to your Captain you tell her this I'll do things my own way not their way."

"Deedee! if you set up this Facebook Page?" Dexter asked

"Yes" DeeDee asked

The others took a look at Dexter's Computer "So we have our own Facebook page" Ben said

"And who would notice that anyway?" Buttercup said

Now at the main door way Gwen sees Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy J. Heinous and Heloise "Buttercup I think we have two new members" Said Gwen

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Terra Earth Blaze Drive: Spotlight Extra 2 - Neo Z-Fighters Pt 3

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

(Flash back from 4 years ago, 4 month after the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage War)

Sliver Teleported to a parking lot of a mall in Dimmesdale he see someone placing a box underneath a Limo after the men took off Sliver came and removed the Box from the Limo

"This is C-4" Said Sliver as he used his psychic power to send the C-4 Box into the sky causing it to blow up "What was them?"

Just then Sliver spots a Asian-American human female named Trixie Tang.  
>"You their are you Trixie Tang?"" Sliver asked<p>

"Who wants to know?" Trixie Tang asked

"The name is Sliver the Hedgehog and for my reason for being is unimportant right now. You don't know it but you have something they want" Sliver Explained

"Who they? And what are you saying here?" Trixie Tang Demanded

"You'll know soon enough" Sliver used a special Kido to move a Crystal from Trixie Tang's body without causing fatal harm to her "So this is one of the Two Components that been stolen from the Zaonoid Island of Arcadia...The Alchemy Crystal" Sliver said

"That what was inside of my body when was this?" Trixie Tang shouted

"It was inside you ever since you been born. A group known as the Shadow Guard Stolen to Crystals from the Zaonoid Island of Arcadia they trying to doges the Zaonoid soldiers this Crystal was mistakenly sealed inside of your body on the same day you were born" Sliver said

"Wait who is this Sliver Guard?" Trixie Tang asked

"As of right now they unknown group right within the Shadows but 5 years from now they are one of the two organizations who will make themselves known not only here on Exia Earth but in the North Galaxy as well. I don't what to do with this Crystal but. You Trixie Tang...you must not allow the Splinter Cell or the Shadow Guard have it. But be careful these two organizations will do anything in their power to have it they will attempt to Destory you and every thing you held dear to you. For Now...For everyone's sake don't be killed."

Now at a military Base not far from Dimmesdale C.A two men approached Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang and informed him that the overheard two members of a group known as the Splinter Cell are planning to Assassination of someone from Dimmesdale. With this info in mind Roy head to the home of Trixie Tang and spoke of her father. He told Trixie Tang's Father of what he been told.

"Are you joking Colonel?" Mr. Tang said

"What I men told wasn't attended as a joke sir. whoever this Splinter Cell is they are planning to kill your only daughter. For your safely and hers I recommend you go to Nick Fury, tell him what I just told you and ask that S.H.I.E.L.D to protect you and your daughter" Roy said

"Colonel what if this turn out to be a prank? No One would never harm my daughter!" Mr. Tang yelled

"And if this turned out to be a real treat on your daughter's life what then?" Roy asked

"I'm sorry I must asked you to leave Colonel" said Mr. Tang 

(BGM: Street Fighter II Movie Japanese Version - Assassination)

Later on that very night Trixie Tang is returning home from a "Cool Kids" Party upon her arrival she enters a scene of a Car Crash in front of her house which is on fire Inside the Destroyed Car is her own father who have been shot in the head.

"But why?" Trixie Tang reached from her pocket and pulled out the Crystal Sliver removed from her body earlier "That Sliver Hedgehog was telling the truth, whoever this Splinter Cell and this Shadow Guard will stop at nothing to get this Crystal, Dad I should have said something hours ago, I'm sorry" with tears in her eyes Trixie Tang leave Dimmesdale after the next 4 years Trixie Tang was never heard from since.

4 years later a remote area in the Appalachian Mountains in Up State New York lies the Neo Z-Tower HQ of the Neo Z-Fighters who have just return back to Exia Earth after a mission. Inside the Tower Phoebe return from giving her Report to her Squad Captain.

"So what did Kimi's mom told you?" Helga asked

"Captain Kira said that since Mandy has officially became a enemy of Neo Earth having apposing the Marines until she gets word from Kisuke she should remain with us for the time being" Phoebe explained

"Oh by the way Phoebe after Dexter's sister set a Facebook Page looks who's found us" Helga Pointed toward Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy J. Heinous and Heloise

"We have a Facebook Page already but the Neo Z-Fighters have just be formed" Phoebe said

"We're not the only ones who came here as you can tell two Mobian Fox girls also came here" Heloise

Phoebe turned around a saw two Mobian Fox girls Francine Collins Jr The Crimson Fox and her twin sister Nina Collins The Ice Fox "Excuse but aren't you Rydia Strider's Nieces?" Phoebe asked

"Yes Rydia Strider is our Aunt" Francine answered

"Okay just don't let some wise ass named Bloo see you two since you wear the kind of outfit Frankie Foster and her sister Nina would wear.

"Just how Many people saw this Small Page on Facebook?" Arthur asked

Just then some of Arthur's friends enters the tower "Arthur why didn't you tell you're a Z-Fighter" Buster said

"I would have tell you that but certain girl with a Unibow threaten to break my Glasses if I did" Arthur said

"We she didn't count of my find that Facebook Page didn't she" Buster said

Just then both Wally and Kuki return from meeting up with Micheal and Laiya on Planet Terra

"Wally, Kuki you came back already what did you old comrades talk to you about?" Jayden said

"Micheal just inform us that some guy named Sliver had told him that KND Splinter Cell shouldn't be trusted." Wally said

"What's a Splinter Cell?" Ben asked

(Flash back)

"You're Sliver I heard about from you Sonic if you looking for me He's not in Dream City" Micheal said

"I'm not here looking for Sonic, I came to warn you" Sliver Explained

"Warn me you say?" Micheal asked

"During your time with the KND have you or Laiya hear of a group known as the Splinter Cell" Sliver asked

"Laiya has but I all know is that The Splinter Cell is a cover for the Galactic KND. purpose of using the Splinter Cell to cover up the GKND's tracks is for the good of the KND as a whole, because according to Numbuh 74.239, the organization isn't ready to know about the GKND just yet. As I been told" Micheal said

"I wouldn't be too trusting of the Splinter Cell" Sliver said

"What do you mean?" Micheal asked

"From where I'm from they got corrupted by an unknown force about two years from now they'll become too powerful to even the GKND to handle" Sliver said

"What did they do? have they anything to cause a human girl name Trixie Tang to disappear after her father's death and her house to burned to the ground 4 months after the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage War?" Micheal asked

"I'm afraid so, let's just hope she is somewhere safe from their grasp" Sliver said

"Does Numbuh 1 and the rest of the GKND know about this?" Micheal asked

"They have no idea what the Splinter Cell been up to" Sliver said

"It seems that it battle is far from Over now it's a war from within the KND" Micheal said

(Flash back ended)

"So A years from now this Splinter Cell will be too powerful to even the GKND to handle?" Kevin said

"That's what Sliver has told him after he took Cream back home" Wally said

"Could all of this happine because Numbuh 1 left Exia Earth?" Kuki asked herself

"Oh Please Sanban if this Splinter Cell is becoming too Powerful for this GKND to control why no one told S.H.I.E.L.D or the Plumers about this?" Helga asked

"So this Splinter Cell tried to take over like I once did" Mandy said

"You and Billy maybe on our team but I still haven't earn my trust" Wally said

"I don't care if I eared your trust or not" Mandy said

"I say we go and look for Wally and Kuki's friend Nigel Uno and ask him about this" Jayden said

"How can we? We don't even know where Numbuh #1 has gone off too, This GKND can be anywhere" said Wally

"Dexter has been working this Scouter" Koushin said

"Why we need a Saiyan Scouter we can sense the guy's power level without it" Helga said

"Yes we all have the Ability to sense Spiritual Pressure aka Power Levels but how far we can sense our the Spiritual Pressure of one person" Nina said

"Dexter resign this Scouter Jayden and I found to pin point anyone power level from far away" Koushin said

(BGM: STAR OCEAN THE SECOND STORY - Mission to the deep space)

"Then what are we waiting for let's start up a Mission to the deep space" Jimmy Two Shoes said

Moments later the Neo Z-Carrier takes off into Space as they track down Numbuh 1 using Dexter updated Scouter Koushin also picks up another Power Level

"There's another Power Level? and it coming from that Space Station over there" Koushin look at the right window

"Hey we are our here to fine this Numbuh 1 NOT to go looking into these Space Stations" Helga said

"He's not going anywhere beside you act like you're in a hurry to fine this guy" Ben said

"It'll gonna be a second Helga" Jayden said

The Neo Z-Carrier move toward the Space Station "Okay I'll head out to see who's in here" Jayden said

"Not by yourself Jayden" Blossom said

"Uhhhhh what's this one of the Powerpuff Girls like the DBZKai Fan boy?" Jimmy said

"Who asked you two Shoes" Helga said

"Jayden Kuki and Wally shall go with you two" Wally said

"Koushin if anything happine come for me" Jayden said

As all 4 enters the Space Station Wally and Kuki notice the people inside wear familiar outfits that the KND is know to wear "Wait a sce they from the Kids Next Door?" Wally said

"But the KND has a Moon Base why roam around in some old Space Station?" Blossom asked herself

"Maybe they are the Splinter Cell Micheal told us not to be too trusting of" Kuki said

Kuki then pulled out 3 Shrunken and struck down 3 of them "We're being attacked"

"What did you do that for?" Blossom asked

"Someone needs to hold them while you and Jayden who where they Power Level is coming from?" Kuki said as she pulled out her Ninjato

Jayden and Blossom took off to the Bottom Floor from there they came across a teen with Red hair

"So you're the ones I seen that Message too?"

"Message what Message?" Jayden asked

"Damn looks like Numbuh 71.562 found me out it would be long until they know that I'm not really on their side"

"You have a Plumer Badge like I do anyway the name is Jayden Athrun what's your name?" Jayden asked

"Jaime Juan" Jaime Introduces himself

"What is your power level Koushin picked up?" Blossom asked

"It's not mine I masked my Power Level, It's her your comrade has detected, It's all right you can show yourself" Jaime said

As an Asian-American Girl shown herself Jayden and Blossom get a shocked look on their faces "You're that Missing girl from Dimmesdale Trixie Tang" Jayden said

"How did she get here?" Blossom asked

"They captured her 3 years after they murdered her father and burned down her home she been in the run since." Jaime said

"So what Micheal told Wally and Kuki was true the Splinter Cell is not to be trusted anymore" Jayden said

"What do they want her for?" Blossom asked

"They want this Crystal It was sealed inside of me on the day I was born Sliver told me no matter what happine I mustn't allow them to have it" Trixie Tang said

"The Shadow Guard also are after this Crystal for their Project Ragnarok" Jaime said

"We need to get her away from here your friends back home must be worried about you thinking that you been killed" Jayden said

"What friends? I been a total bitch to people who only wanted to be my friend I even been a bitch to someone who had a crush on me. My dumbass remarks almost got me killed for it, I have no home to go back to all that left of what house is burn remains" Trixie Tang said

"What's this about?" Blossom asked

"When I first saw she felt regret about things that she done when she was younger" Jaime said

"Trixie Tang you don't have to feel that you're a alone Jaime here has been by your side since I know that mean something right" Jayden said

"Yes he has been" Trixie Tang said

just then Wally and Kuki was knocked down and Numbuh Infinity steps in "I has a feeling that you would turn on us Jaime Juan I cannot allow Trixie Tang to leave her alive" Numbuh Infinity said

"Trixie Tang?" Kuki looked up and see her "You Looks like someone I know back home" Kuki gets back on her feet

"Numbuh 3 Stand down this doesn't concern you" Numbuh Infinity said

"Don't call me that anymore, It's Kuki Sanban of the Arashikage remember that!" Kuki yelled

"Numbuh Infinity what would Numbuh 1 say if he knew what you guys been up to" Wally got back up

"How could you people killed someone's dad and ruin their life and for what? For a Crystal that's the deal about this Crystal anyway?" Blossom demanded

"That Crystal is one of the two Keys we need to enforcer our power we do know that the Shadow Guard plan to do with it don't you?" Numbuh Infinity asked

"You have lost your way Numbuh Infinity" Jaime said as he draw out a Katana sword and stabs Numbuh Infinity in the shoulder and pulled out his laser blaster "Answer me during the 2nd Shadow Rage War why was Numbuh 1 was inform about that? Were you guys trying to him to know the full truth don't have any idea how many lives were lost both kids and Adults guys Wally and Kuki have saw what Hell is like what in font of them at a young age? No Kid deserve to see that much hell" Jamie said

"Koushin get the Neo Z-Carrier ready!" Jayden said as the Neo Z-Carrier crash into the Space Station

"Numbuh Infinity! You and I are now enemies if I ever see you agian I'll burn you to the ground" Wally said

As all 4 got inside the Neo Z-Carrier along with Jaime and Trixie Tang Mandy steps out

"You're that Neo Earthnoid from before?" Numbuh Infinity said

Mandy raise her Black Scythe and sliced that Space Station in two and blows up. Now on the Neo Z-Carrier heading toward the East Galaxy

"So where are you Neo Z-fighters are heading to?" Jaime asked

"The East Galaxy there's a rumor that Numbuh #1 is seen over there" Jayden

"Good I would want a word with him" Jaime said

The end for now

Cast

Corbin Bleu as Jayden Athrun  
>Chris O'Donnell as Koushin Kairen<br>Mark Rendall as Arthur Read  
>Jodie Resther as Francine Frisky<br>Sam Vincent as Arnold Shortoman  
>Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G Pataki<br>Anndi L. McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl  
>Michelle Ruff as Kuki Sanban<br>Brad Swaile as Wallabee "Wally" Beetles  
>Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy<br>Grey DeLisle as Mandy  
>Greg Eagles as Grim<br>Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Jaime Juan  
>Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson<br>Greg Cipes as Kevin Ethan Levin  
>Cathy Cavadini as Blossom<br>Tara Stong as Bubbles  
>E.G. Daily as Buttercup<p> 


End file.
